Leafpool and Crowfeather:What should have happened
by Ace Rider13
Summary: This is what should have happened to Leafpool and Crowfeather. I think that people who like this couple and were sad when they broke up will like this. Please R&R   3Glacierfall3
1. Leafpool and Crowfeather

Thanks to everyone who reads this it means a lot and I'd like to hear what you think so plz review!

Leafpool looked sadly at the sleeping Jayfeather, remembering his father Crowfeather yet again. Suddenly she got the urge to run to the Windclan border, so for some reason she got up and left camp telling the guard who was at the time Thornclaw, that she was looking for herbs. She padded silently through the forest. It seemed so quiet at night. She hadn't been out here for a long time. She reached the Windclan border and standing on the other side was Crowfeather. She took a slow blink and he was gone. "Leafpool is that really you?" a voice asked from behind her. She gasped but a tail swept across her lips and she was silenced. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to come here. I have come every night hoping you would show up. But you didn't, his tail dropped to the ground." "But I'm here now and that's all that matters." His tail straightened. "Why did you come?" he asked. "I just had a sudden feeling" she replied. "Well I'm glad you did now we can be together." "But how will that work?" Leafpool asked "We will meet every half moon after your trip." He answered. "No" Leafpool sighed "I will tell my clan about everything and Crowfeather, we have kits! Their names are Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. I will tell them that also." Crowfeather look like he was about to burst with pride. "I will tell my clanmates everything too. Let's just hope they understand."

As Leafpool was walking home, she noticed she had told the guard she would have herbs. She looked around all there was was Tansy and Borage leaves. She grabbed as many as she could in her jaws and walked to the entrance, where Thornclaw nodded to her and she squeezed inside. She curled up in her nest .Tomorrow she would tell her clan about her secrets. She couldn't fall asleep, she had too much on her mind. Crowfeather still loved her, she felt overjoyed. How would the clan react to her secrets? Would they ever trust her again? Would Brambleclaw feel betrayed by Squirrelflight? Or would even her beloved kits turn against her? Where would she turn then? Oh I hope Crowfeather's clan will react good! She thought, and tiredness got the best of her and she fell asleep. She opened her eyes to see the forest of Starclan. A silver she-cat padded up to her. "Hi Feathertail, do you have a message from Starclan?" Leafpool asked. "No, silly I have come to tell you that as long as you tell the clan the whole truth than they will trust you" replied the starry warrior. "And Crowfeather's clan?" Suddenly a haunted look appeared in Feathertail's eyes. " You need to wake up now tell your clan to go to Windclan and that you will explain everything later! Goodbye Leafpool and hurry. Take all the warriors with you! Hurry!


	2. I'm your love! : right?:

**Thanks to those who reveiwed It really means alot. If you can, tell your friends to R&R!**

Leafpool awoke in a daze. She could barely remeber what had happened the night before. Then as she shook the sleep off of her she remembered everything that had happened. Crowfeather loved her, She had come back home, She had fallen asleep, she had had a dream, Feathertail had told her to tell her clan to go to Windclan. Thats when she truly woke up. She rushed out of the medicine den, making the sleeping Jayfeather jump up, startled.

She rushed up the stone pile and into Firestar's den. "Firestar Ihave something to tell you!" she mewed loudly. "Wha-"Firestar said as he opened his eyes. Seeing that it was Leafpool he sat up and asked "Did you recieve a message from Starclan?" "No...well sorta." she replied. "Than are you gonna tell me?" he asked. "Yes, I will. Firestar the truth is that Crowfeather and I still love eachother and also Jayfeather,Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are mine and his, not Squirrelflight's." She answered. Firestar looked surprisingly cam. "So I'm glad you told me the truth Leafpool, now I'm assuming that wasn't the sign from Starclan. "Feathertail came to me in a dream and told me my clan would accept me if I told the truth. Then since Crowfeather is gonna tell his clan, I asked her if everything would turn alright for him. She got a haunted look in her eyes and then told me I had to wake up and tell you to go to Windclan with the senior warriors and I. I think Windclan is attacking Crowfeather please help Firestar!" She begged him. "I will help because I am not a cruel cat. Brambleclaw!" He yowled.

Brambleclaw came racing in. "What is it Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked. "Go gather Thornclaw, Whitewing, Ashfur-" "No not Ashfur" said Leafpool "Ok so not Ashfur but Squirrelflight and Lionblaze" Firestar ordered. Brambleclaw raced away again, coming quickly back with the warriors. "Birchfall and Berrynose insisted on coming too." He mewed. "Ok well we are going to Windclan," He glanced at Leafpool "Ill explain later, but we have got to hurry!"

They gathered at the enterance to camp. Firestar started to issue orders, "When we get there if the cats are fighting, stop them, Lionblaze be strong and demand them to stop attacking their own clanmates." Then they headed out of camp and over to the Windclan border. They crossed it carefully, looking for patrols. Leafpool was getting anxcious about how her clanmates would react to the truth.

They reached Windclan camp very quickly. Fighting had indeed broken out between those who trusted Crowfeather and those who hated him. Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Brambleclaw went to stop the fighting. Firestar, Squirrelflight, Birchfall and Berrynose went to go check to make sure no one was too badly hurt. Whitewing went to go see Onestar. That left Leafpool to go find Crowfeather.

She headed into the ocean of pelts. She almost got knocked over by two cats locked in combat. She looked around seeing Crowfeather fighting with Nightcloud. She bounded over to unsheathed her claws and dug them into Nightcloud's back. Then she pulled Nightcloud off of Crowfeather. Nightcloud glared at her and hissed at Crowfeather. "Nightcloud I know you dont like Crowfeather's decision but you can't fight him!" Leafpool soothed. "Oh yea, watch me!" she growled, pulling away from Leafpool and clawing Crowfeather in the face. Leafpool sighed and crouched low ready to pounce. Before she could move Crowfeather walked calmly up to Nightcloud. Nightcloud growled and looked at Leafpool. Leafpool shot her an '_I have no idea whats _ _going on so don't look at me!' _look. Then Crowfeather slowly licked Nightcloud's muzzle. Nightcloud was taken aback by this and looked shocked. "Nightcloud I love you, I really do. But I was only in love with you because I couldn't be with Leafpool. I'm sorry I lead you on and I would never ask you to tust me agai-"He started to explain. "You don't have to ask because I already do trust you." Nightcloud interrupted. "You do?" Crowfeather asked in amazement. "Yes now leave before the other cats see you, I'll stop the fighting." She replied. But Leafpool was too taken aback by Nightcloud's sudden change of mood to on the other hand ran immediatly off. Leafpool was left standing in the middle of a sea of fighting cats.

All of a sudden Leafpool realized what Crowfeather had just done. Suddenly she felt regret and hurt. She wondered why Crowfeather had done that to her. He had told her that he loved her just last night! What had happened since then? Leafpool was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that a black tom with amber eyes was sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden Leafpool had the feeling that something was behind her. She spun around, but it was too late. Breezepelt was on top of her in less than a heartbeat. She felt his claws dig into her back. She tried to shake him off, but his grip just kept getting tighter. Finnally she just rolled onto her back squishing the young warrior with her body weight. Breezepelt struggled to get out from under Leafpool. It was no use, Leafpool was a very strong she-cat and she had a lot of skill in fighting despite being a medicine cat.

Breezepelt stopped struggling and Leafpool soon found out why. "Watch out Leafpool!"Breezepelt yowled unexpetedly. Leafpool turned around just in time to see a brown and white tom lunging towards her neck. She swiftly slipped to the side, making the warrior miss her and stumble akwardly to the edge of the clearing.

"Harespring? Why are you fighting, I thought you hated hurting other cats!"asked Leafpool. "Well I have to at least look like I'm fighting! Wait what side are you on Breezepelt?" Harespring asked. "I'm on Crowfeather's side because he is my father and certain other reasons..." Breezepelt ansered. "Well ok than but more importantly why are you fighting, your just a medicine cat Leafpool?"Harespring sneered. "Just a medicine cat? Is that what you think I am? Why you little-" But she didn't have time to say anything else before Heathertail bounded over and bit into her hind leg. Leafpool let out a yowl of pain. "Heathertail stop that are you on Crowfeathers side or not?" demanded Breezepelt. "Your on Lionblaze's side? asked Heathertail disbeleivingly. "Oh my gosh Heathertail, this battle has nothing to do with you and Lionblaze. So are you on my side or not, cause if you are you can stop attacking Thunderclan cats. They are on Crowfeather's side and I thought you were over Lionblaze." Breezepelt retorted. Heathertail shuffled her paws, obviosly not over him.

Leafpool was getting tired of sitting there listening to them bicker like elders."Oh come on you guys just come and help stop the rest of the fighting, I'm going to see Onestar!" She said loudly. The three cats that were there looked up to see that Leafpool was right next to them. They had all forgotten that she was there. Leafpool rushed hastily towards where Whitewing was talking to Onestar. "Onestar, whose side are you on? Your not even trying to stop them from killing thier own clanmates! You must have bees in your brian!" Leafpool mewed in disbelief. "It's ok Leafpool, I have cinvinced this mouse brain to call his clan into a meeting.

Leafpool wasted no time at all in running away from Whitewing and Onestar and straight up to Firestar."Gather the clan, Onestar is calling a clan meeting." Leafpool mewed before running out of breath.

Crowfeather's POV:

Crowfeather was sitting on a rock just outside of Windclan camp when he heard Onestar calling a clan meeting. He got up hastily groomed his fur, knowing he would have to speak and rushed into camp. He looked around. The fighting had stopped, but the cats were still in the fighting position. They were all looking at Onestar. "Well are y'all just gonna stand there like a bunch scared prey?" Whitewing's voice suddenly rang through camp. All the cats began to slowly form a half circle around Onestar's den. Crowfeather searched for Leafpool's tabby fur in the mass of pelts.

He finnally saw her and tried to make his way to her, only to find her looking back at her with cold-hearted eyes. She laughed at his confused expression and hastily turned away. Out of the corner of his eye Crowfeather saw Onestar beckoning him to come.

He padded over to Onestar as the leader told his clan that Crowfeather was going to speak. Crowfeather padded up to the crowd of cats. "Leafpool and I are mates" were the sole words he said. Yowls of protest erupted from both clans. "Wha-I thought that you were a true medicine cat...I...I...I trusted you, I thought you were my friend!" Whitewing's distressed cry sounded through camp. Other cries of "Traitor!", and "I thought Nightcloud was your mate Crowfeather!" travled around the crowd. Suddenly Nightcloud's voice echoed around camp, "Crowfeather is not my mate anymore, but I forgive him because he is still the honest caring cat you all have known and grown up with, so those who believe in him stand strong by me, that is all." Breezepelt, Harespring,Ashfoot, Kestrelpaw, Emberfoot, Swallowtail and reluctantly Heathertail crossed over to Nightcloud's side, the rest went over to stand by Onestar. Crowfeather padded ove into the middle of the rows of cats, where Leafpool was standing. He ignored the look of jealousy in her beautiful amber eyes. He anounced that they were leaving and Thunderclan started heading over to the entrance. Nightcloud made her way to the party of Thunderclan cats. Her followers close behind her. She padded straight up to Firestar and declared, "We are coming with you." She had a strange look in her eyes that Firestar seemed to understand, because he nodded his haed and padded out of the camp without a single word. The rest of the cats followed him out. Leafpool and Crowfeather were padding side by side. Suddenly Leafpool asked him, "Why did you do it?" "Do what?" he answered with a question. "Why did you cheat?"

**And there is the Cliff-hanger for this chappie! Thanks to my few reveiwers for reviewing . I'm starting to get discouraged about this, I need to have at least 5 reviewers for this chappie, and I won't make the next chappie without them. Thanks! ~Glacierfall~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chappie! Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

**Crowfeather's POV**

"Why did I what? I didn't! What are you talking about?" Crowfeather stammered. "I'm talking about you and Nightcloud!" Leafpool retorted. "Me and Nightcloud? We are not together anymore. I still love her but more like a sister, not a mate and she knows that." Crowfeather replied, letting out a sigh. "Do you promise that it is nothing more than friendship that you seek from her?" Leafpool questioned. Crowfeather gazed warmly into her eyes. "I do promise that. You are the one that I seek more from." He said. Leafpool blushed. "Ok, I forgive you." She licked his muzzle.

"Nightcloud!" Leafpool called. Crowfeather cocked his head. _What now? _Nightcloud padded up and Crowfeather shuffled his paws nervously. _What is Leafpool going to do? _"Nightcloud, I apologize for being hateful towards you. But how can you forgive the tom that lied to you the entire time?" Leafpool questioned. "Thank you. I can forgive him because he truly tried to stay loyal to our clan. He tried to settle down with a family and raise kits. He just couldn't forget you." Nightcloud smiled. "Besides, I like a cat from Riverclan." She added. "Good for you, I won't tell anyone!" Leafpool smiled back. To Crowfeather's astonishment, the two she-cats padded off talking about forbidden dreams and mysterious midnight meetings with other cats.

Crowfeather walked by himself. _This is weird. My fake mate and my real mate are….friends?_ Crowfeather walked straight into a tree. "Oomph!" Crowfeather shook his head. _I need to stop thinking and start paying attention to where I'm going!_ Crowfeather realized that they were very close to Thunderclan camp. He saw Breezepelt walking a little ways away. "Hey Breezepelt, are we going to stay in the Thunderclan camp?" Crowfeather asked. "Stay there? We are going to live there!" Breezepelt replied. "Oh, well how are going to get Firestar to let us do that?" Crowfeather asked. "He has already accepted us. Nightcloud talked to him while we were fighting. This whole organization of your supporters was planned." Breezepelt laughed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Crowfeather asked. "We couldn't find you!" Breezepelt mewed. Crowfeather laughed. "Sorry!"

Leafpool's POV

Leafpool padded into camp still feeling happy from her conversation with Nightcloud. "Leafpool, come here." Leafpool turned to see Firestar beckoning her. All of the happiness drained out of her instantly. Now she would have to explain to the clan why half of Windclan had come to live among them. "I know." She said to Firestar and ran to go find Crowfeather. She found him and Breezepelt talking about their futures. _Did Breezepelt just mention Hollyleaf? Oh, never mind that! I have more important things to worry about! _"Crowfeather, I have to tell my clan now." She said. "You haven't told them yet?" he asked.

"No, I had a dream and Starclan told me that you were in trouble, so I had to come help!" she answered. "You're the reason that I got out of there with my head still attached? Another couple of minutes and my supporters and I would have been overpowered!" Crowfeather mewed excitedly. "Yes! I couldn't live without you! Starclan doesn't blame us for our love. I know that Feathertail supports it. But your haters will try to ruin you again. I suppose we need to gain support from all clans. That will have to wait for now, Firestar is calling the clan together. Come, stand behind me until I tell them the truth." Leafpool mewed.

She turned around, brushing her tail under his chin. They walked over to Highrock together. Leafpool crouched, her muscles tensing, ready to jump. She lunged up and landed behind Firestar. Another second and Crowfeather was standing beside her. It had been easy to jump with his muscles. They had been hardened by running against the wind. Leafpool heard her queue. "Leafpool has something she needs to tell you."

Firestar took a step back. By now Leafpool's nerves were starting to get the best of her. She stepped forward on shaky legs. She looked back at Firestar nervously, but his calm stare was no help. "I am not worthy of being a medicine cat." Her words echoed back to her, making her cringe. "I have not obeyed the rules of being one. I have not even followed the regular warrior code. I…I have a m-mate." All was silent. Leafpool looked around the clearing. She saw it in their expressions. Distrust, disbelief, disappointment. Then she caught Squirrelflight's eye. She, for one, was proud. Squirrelflight gave her a look that she understood. She wanted to tell Brambleclaw.

Leafpool took a step back, as Squirrelflight leaped onto Highrock. "Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry that I lied, but I came up here to tell you the truth. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are Leafpool's not mine. I was protecting her. Though I didn't support her decision to have kits, I had to help her. She is my sister. I am so very sorry." Squirrelflight's eyes welled up with tears, and she fled into the forest. All eyes followed, as Brambleclaw raced after her. Leafpool stepped back up. "My mate is from Windclan. That is why we had to go stop the fighting. He told his clan, and they fought. I do not want Thunderclan to do such a thing, but you deserve the truth."

Crowfeather took a step forward. "I am her mate." Gasps of shock ran over the clan. Sandstripe looked at her daughter with disbelief. "Why?" her shrill cry echoed around the clearing. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do this to your family?" she cried. "I didn't want to hurt you, or Squirrelflight. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't mean to get pregnant! I didn't want this for our clan. I just love him so much, and I tried to move on with my life, but without him I'm nothing." Leafpool looked at her mother sadly. "I have let you down in so many ways." She was ready to bolt into the forest like her sister, but Crowfeather rested his tail around her shoulders. "What Leafpool has done may be wrong, but I wanted to come here to be with her. I didn't want us to be a forbidden love. I wanted it to be ok. Leafpool is going to resign as medicine cat and live as a normal warrior. Jayfeather will be your new medicine cat." Crowfeather said, looking warmly at Jayfeather, his son. "Yes, with Firestar's permission, I resign." She looked at Firestar. He gave his head a nod, and stepped forward. "Jayfeather will be your new medicine cat." His voice echoed off of the rocky walls.

Leafpool ran out of the clearing, tears streaming down her face. _What do they think of me now? Probably a traitor. But I am a loyal cat, and will fight and hunt for this clan anyway! I won't let them bother me! _Leafpool stopped when she heard voices.

"No, I really do forgive you Squirrelflight! You were just helping her. I'm glad that you told the truth, that's all that matters!" Brambleclaw's deep voice reached her ears. "Thank you, Brambleclaw. This doesn't change the fact that I still love you, and I want to have real kits with you!" Squirrelflight mewed happily. "I would be happy to raise kits that are our own. I love you Squirrelflight, and truth is all that matters to me." Brambleclaw mewed.

Leafpool realized that she would have to face the clan, and running away like a coward was not the solution. She trotted back to camp and ran up to her kits. "I'm so sorry for never telling you. Please just give me a chance!" Leafpool begged them. "We forgive you. You told us the truth and we are glad to hear that. We are still related to Squirrelflight, so she is kind of like a mother still anyway." Hollyleaf mewed. "I don't blame you. Cats from other clans _can_ be hard to resist!" she mewed. Leafpool noticed her glance in Breezepelt's direction. Leafpool licked each cat's head warmly. "Thank you! There is nothing more I want than for my kits to be happy." She mewed. "I love you." She mewed. "We love you too mom!" They mewed back.

Leafpool turned to see Crowfeather standing behind her. "How are things going?" he asked. "They want to be our kits!" Leafpool responded with a smile. Crowfeather smiled back at her. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all!_ Leafpool smiled at the thought.


End file.
